I'm Alone...
by Python523
Summary: Zidane's thoughts after he talks to Garland in Pandemonium


I'm Alone....  
  
Based off of the part in Disk Three in Pandemonium when Zidane is walking alone after talking to Garland.  
Told in Zidane's POV  
  
_I'm all alone... No one will want to be with me when they know... I'm just a Genome..._  
  
"Zidane! Please wake up. Please?" A Pitiful voice pleads.  
  
"What do you want!" Zidane shouts at the voice.  
  
"Zidane, what happened here?" The young mage asks.  
  
"You shouldn't have come alone! Why didn't you ask us to come with you?" The youngest and one of the survivors of the Summoners asks.  
  
"Eiko, Vivi, leave me alone!"  
  
Zidane then lifts up his body and staggers down the isle.  
  
_They don't understand, they're just kids. But they'll abandon me once they find out that I'm not human. I'm just an Angel of Death. I'll be Garland's Death Angel. I'll make sure he pays. Kuja to, he's ruined too many lives.  
_  
"Zidane, wait up!" Eiko calls out as she and Vivi follow Zidane.  
  
"Leave me alone you brats!" Zidane states in a fury of rage. He then closes the gate behind him to trap the two young kids.  
  
"They just don't understand!"  
  
_I might be able to destroy them all myself.   
  
Why am I thinking about that? Of course I'll have to kill them myself. I'm all alone, why bother thinking about my chances with them.  
  
_Zidane hears a screech, a screech of war. He looks up and sees an Amdusias. (One of the creatures you fight in Treno's shop in disc 3.)   
  
_Just what I need, a monster. But I have to get used to fighting alone. After all, no one will help me. I'm a freak.  
  
_Zidane takes the Orichalcon (a dagger) out of the sheath. He gets into his battle position.  
  
But the iron-like demon gets the first move and fly's up. The Amdusias twirls around and unleashes energy straight at Zidane. Zidane gets hit and thrown back into a near by pillar.  
  
"Having trouble Zidane?" A voice calls out to him.  
  
_Freya? She's still fighting by my side? She may be but once she finds out, that Kuja and I.... Are the same... She and the rest of the group will abandon me.  
_  
Freya then jumps up and throws hear spear at the demon. The aim is true and the spear sinks into the Amdusias.   
  
The creature counters by charging at Freya.  
  
"You're having trouble with this thing?" The scarlet haired bounty hunter named Amarant proclaims.  
  
Amarant then swipes at the beast with his claws. The beast then cries in pain and collapses.  
  
"I don't need your help. Get away from me!" Zidane struggles to say. He stumbles on to the next room in pain  
  
"Change of heart, Zidane?" Amarant states.  
  
"Zidane, why?" Freya asks.  
  
Zidane didn't answer but kept on, struggling to get to the next room.  
_  
You may want to be with me now but when you find out who I am and what I was made for you'll abandon me. Why must I be this way? I enjoy being with you but I don't want to hurt you. I may have feelings and I may have grown up on Gaia but I'm still a genome, a vessel that the Terra citizens will occupy when... No! I wont let them! Even if I have to kill Garland single handed I wont let them destroy Gaia!  
  
_"I eat you now!" The Qu Quina yells at the beast Abadon.  
  
Quina lunges at the Abadon and stabs him with the Fork. The fork reflects off the armor and the Abadon swipes Quina to the ground.  
  
"I'll make you pay for that!" Steiner yells as he charges the beast.  
  
His aim was true and the beast felt the pain.  
  
Zidane then comes and finishes the Abadon with a swipe of his dagger.  
  
"You were late Zidane!" Steiner states.  
  
"Leave.. me.. Alone.." Zidane says as he continues with staggered walk toward the evil.  
  
_I helped them.. They'll abandon me though. I'll be all alone... I wonder what I'll do without Dagger... I love her but I'm not even human... She'll abandon me just like the others...  
  
"_You want to fight me to!" Zidane shouts at a Shell Dragon as the dragon steps in his path.  
  
Zidane swipes at the Shell Dragon but the Shell Dragon counters with a swipe. It connects and Zidane is brought to his knees.  
  
"Go ahead! Finish me! I'm all alone anyway!" Zidane shouts at the beast.  
  
_I feel warm... If this is dying than its not that bad... Wait... I'm not dying... I'm healing.. Dagger?  
  
_"Dagger.. Why are you?"   
  
"Zidane, you're not alone. We'll always be by your side." Dagger explains.  
  
_Dagger.... But you don't know what I was made for... I may be alone but I wont let you die!  
_  
Zidane charges at the shell dragon and slashes it in the face.  
  
The dragon screams in pain and charges Dagger knocking her out.  
  
"Dagger! No!" Zidane yells as a mysterious glow surrounds him.  
  
_I'll fight for her... I'll fight for Steiner, Quina, Vivi, Eiko, Freya, and even Amarant... I'll fight for my Tantalus friends... I'll fight for Gaia... I wont let myself become alone... I'll fight and defeat Garland and Kuja, with my friend  
  
_"Grand Lethal!" Zidane yells as he releases his ultimate Dyne ability.  
  
_I'm not Alone!_  
_  
_Author's Notes:  
This is my first attempt to a FF fanfic so I'll accept all Comments and Critisism. I got the idea from when I heard the song (You're Not Alone!) when this scean is taking place, I changed it a little and I don't think I got all the characters text right.  
Well, I'l try to write some more Fanfics, look forward to seeing more fics...  
Python523_  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
_


End file.
